USS Westward
The USS Westward is a stationary vehicle and base in Just Cause 4. It's added in the Danger Rising DLC. Name *The name of the submarine is "USS Westward", which corresponds to the naming system of U.S. navy ships, where "USS" stands for "United States Ship". *The ship is marked on an in-game map by its number "SFO-W7WD", which is also painted on the sides of the tower. This seems to be like the ships licence plate. All real nautical craft have one, but for real U.S. navy ships it's normally a simple up to 4-digit number. Description Quote from the map marker: "From the Gulf to the South Pacific, the Westward has supported the Agency's most crucial operations." The submarine is just as big as the others, about 760 meters long and 230 meters wide at the rear wingtips. This is the only one at a realistic depth and with no open doors. This is one of two submarines that comes with an unnamed supporting ship. Weapons and vehicles *Many drones patrolling the area. *Many attack helicopters patrolling the area. *Several automated turrets on the surrounding platforms. *Several AA guns. *Several Huntsman SAM launchers. These can be reprogrammed, but the action is so intense, that there's hardly a reason to do that. The missile launcher normally gets destroyed from random shots and explosions before it could make itself useful. *Several parked C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. *Several hovercraft are patrolling the area. Location North-west corner of Solís. Completion As listed by the game, there are 22 items that have to be destroyed. Most items can easily be destroyed by any weapons. This is possibly the easiest submarine to complete thanks to the AA guns on the submarine. One of these can easily blow up most items here. *Unnamed supporting ship, about 280 meters long. This is later revealed as an Agency cruiser. **Big radar at the top of its mast. **There are 8 square-shaped red "conduits" in the ships deck. The player has to ride the hoverboard over these in the correct order and with in limited time. The first one is at the left front corner of the ship. The route then goes through the middle of the ship and turns left to return to the front of the ship along its right side. The player has to pull themselves forward with the grappler and jump at just the right time to get over a gap at the middle of the ship. Once these are destroyed, it brings out the ships reactor, which is located at the front side of the ship. See the pictures below. *Several floating platforms with fuel tanks, antennas, sphere radars and satellite dishes. These are easy targets for small arms fire, or anything else. *Several big automated turrets. These can either be destroyed by a strike from heavy vehicle mounted weapons, rockets from the weaponized wingsuit, or by being grappled and shot at their orange parts at the front and back of the turrets. *2 "ranking agents". These two are generic officers with nothing notable about them. **One of them is on a big buoy at the rear of the submarine. **The other is on one of the other similar buoys. *There's a small floating column on the left side of the ship, surrounded by 4 smaller columns and a circle of "electro-mag cable". The cable has gaps in it with naval mines. The 4 smaller columns have to be destroyed with in a limited amount of time to make the bigger central one open up and expose an antenna. This antenna will then also have to be destroyed. *At least 2 floating platforms with indestructable shipping containers which will have to be dumped into the sea. These platforms have lots of Agency soldiers on them, but once they're cleared out, the containers become easy to grapple. *Once everything else is destroyed, get to the top of the submarines tower and ride the hoverboard along the "electro-mag cable" on the edge of the tower. This makes a big transmitter mast rise up. It should be possible to destroy it with small arms fire alone, but if you run out of ammunition, call something heavier from the supply drop. Jumping off the "cable" for a moment to get the weapon is fine, since the mast descends as slowly as it rises. The submarines captain keeps taunting Rico the whole time. Tom even tells Rico to calm down and continue with the mission. After completion Just like the other submarines the area remains occupied by Agency soldiers and the location gets a map marker for fast travel. Tom finds some Agency files and discovers that killing Rico is only their secondary objective. He asks Rico how it feels to be a secondary objective, but Rico doesn't respond. He also finds that the Agency mission to Solís is named "Microburst". Other than the destroyed communications mast, this submarine should still be OK. Gallery (supporting ship) USS Westward (apparently Rico will regret this).png|Rico arrives near the unnamed Agency cruiser and apparently he will regret this. USS Westward (right side of the supporting ship).png|Right side of the supporting ship. USS Westward (use the hoverboard over these).png|Use the hoverboard over these "conduits" to unlock the reactor (the orange thing in the distance). USS Westward (the reactor is open).png|The reactor is open. Gallery (platforms around the submarine) USS Westward (front of the submarine).png|Front of the submarine. USS Westward (platforms on the left).png|Platforms on the left of the submarine. USS Westward (platforms on the right).png|Platforms on the right of the submarine. USS Westward (platform with 2 turrets).png|Platform with 2 turrets on the left of the submarine. An easy target for the AA gun. USS Westward (platform with antennas).png|Platform with antennas. USS Westward (above the power cells).png|These 4 "power cells" must be destroyed with in limited time to open the middle thing. USS Westward (destroying power cells).png|Destroying "power cells". USS Westward (grapple the containers).png|Grappling containers into the sea. USS Westward (one of the ranking agents).png|One of the "ranking agents". USS Westward (another ranking agent).png|Another "ranking agent". Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising Category:Just Cause 4 Missions